Mut-Orgs
The Mutant-Orgs (classified Mut-Orgs) Rofang, Takach, and Kired are hybrids of Mutants and Orgs. These characters were Power Rangers-exclusive monsters, created to be the primarily villains for the two parter special Team Up episode "Reinforcements from the Future". Character History During the year 3000 A.D., before Ransik organized his crime syndicate, the shunned mutant was on the run from Time Force authorities, when he stumbled upon the ruins of an Org temple where the Org Rofang and his fellow Orgs Takach and Kired had been imprisoned for over 4000 years. The Orgs promised him great power if he would release them. Ransik, fueled by his hatred for humanity, gladly accepted their offer and freed them from their imprisonment. When their spirits were freed, the Orgs created new bodies for themselves by adopting Ransik's mutant DNA and gained invulnerability along with their own Org powers, although their speech ended up backwards as a side effect. As thanks for freeing them, these new "Mut-Orgs" transformed Ransik's entire body into "a living weapon"; his bones could become swords which he would use in future battles against the Time Force organization. The Mut-Orgs proven themselves to be nearly unbeatable in the first few battles against Wesley Collins, Eric Myers, and the Wild Force Rangers. After Ransik had been freed from prison in the year 3000, he came back with the Time Force Rangers to assist in destroying these monsters as a way to make amends for his evil deeds. The Mut-Orgs eventually found the Master Org of the present-day and pledged their allegiance to him. The Time Force and Wild Force Rangers had discovered that Master Org and the Mut-Orgs planned to rewrite history by overtaking a nearby power plant and unleashing a wave of nuclear pollution on Earth. The teams eventually formed an alliance with Ransik, who planned to negate and destroy the Mut-Orgs' Mutant halves, eventually doing so by interfering with the trio's energy after they had threatened his daughter, Nadira, causing one of their blasts to backfire and destroy their mutant halves. Unknown to everyone, this also rendered Ransik completely human. With heir mutant halves destroyed, the Mut-Orgs try to escape, but they were caught by the Rangers and were defeated by a combo attack from the Time Force Rangers' Chrono Blasters, the Wild Force Rangers' Crystal Sabers, Merrick's Lunar Cue and the Battlizers summoned by Wes, Eric, and Cole. Personality The Mut-Orgs are ruthless beings that will destroy any one that stands in they way, but they shown to be quite loyaler to Master Org. Powers and Abilities Due to these three monsters having a fusion DNA of both Mutant and Orgs, The Mut-Orgs are one of the strongest monsters in both ''Time Force'' and ''Wild Force'', and are possible one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in the entire Power Rangers franchise, taking the combine forces of both the Wild Force and Time Force rangers to finally defeated them. Rofang *'Strength:' Being a fusion of Mutant and Org, Fofang is one of the stronger monsters. *'Durability:' Rofang can withstand many powerful direct attacks from his enemy's. *'Energy Lasers:' Rifang can fire powerful red energy lasers from his hands. *'Lighting Beam:' Rifang can also fire yellow lighting beams from his hands. Arsenal *'Mutant-Sword:' Rofang carry's a sword for melee combat. **'Energy Reflect:' Rofang can also use his sword to catch upcoming energy beam based attack and blast it back at the enemy. Takach *'Super Strength:' Of the three Mut-Orgs, Takach is the only one that does not have a projectile type attack, but he makes up for it by being the strongest of the trio in terms of strength, strong enough to kick a boulder at high speed at the Black and Blue Rangers. *'Durability:' Takach is highly durable, as he is shown to take multiple gun fire in the chest an still had enough strength to fight. Arsenal *'Twin Double Bladed Mutant Axe's:' Takach carry's two large axes for melee combat. **'Powering Up:' He can also power up his axe's to increases it's power. Kired *'Strength:' Like both Rofang and Takach before hand, Kired is one of the stronger monsters. *'Durability:' Kired is shown to be able to withstand many powerful direct attacks from his enemy's. *'Flight:' Takach can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings on his back. *'Mouth Laser:' Takach can fire a powerful yellow energy laser from his mouth. *'Energy Beam:' Takach can fire a green energy beam from his hands. Arsenal *'Claws:' While Kired is the only Mut-Org that lacks a weapon, he has clawed hands for fast melee combat. All *'Teleport:' All of the Mut-Orgs can teleport to any location at will *'Hyper Energy Blast:' The Mut-Orgs strongest attack, with their combined energies, they can create a huge energy blast by joining their weapons in a triangle formation. This energy charges itself into an orange ball of flame of intensifying strength and magnitude. When the bomb reaches full power, it is then hurled at its target, capable of destroying it and anything else caught in its mile-wide wake. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Rofang is voiced by Kim Strauss, Takach is voiced by David Lodge and Kired is voiced by David Lodge. Notes *The three Mut-Orgs are made up of recycled, repainted, and horn-added costume parts of various other monsters: **'Rofang:' The repainted head and right arm of Body Switcher, the repainted body of Darkliptor, the sword of Cyborg Ecliptor, the left shoulder armor of Strikning, and the boots of Prince Gasket. **'Takach:' The head and boots of Strikning, the repainted body of Gatekeeper, the repainted left arm of unused Ohranger monster Bara Police, the repainted right arm of unused GoGo-V monster Jeeruda, and the weapons of Tire Org. **'Kired:' The head, body, and left hand of Deviot's Keonta-Spell form, the repainted right arm of Beetleborgs Metallix's Repgillian, wings of unused GoGo-V monster Zairen (the inspiration for Mermatron in the Lightspeed Rescue video game who also briefly appears in an advanced form in "Sorcerer of the Sands"), and the boots of Radster. *Originally, the episode was to use the Three Org Brothers Zeus Org, Poseidon Org, and Hades Org from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. However, they could not be afforded after the costumes were lost in a fire, resulting in the creation of the Mut-Orgs. *The Mut-Orgs were named after Power Ranger fans Jason Takach, Derik Smith and Joe Rovang. See Also Mutants Orgs Category:Wild Force Category:PR Villains Category:Mutants Category:Monster Groups Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights